Hidden
by Chelky-CHEESE
Summary: Zach has just come back from Iraq and he has just found dead in the jeffersoinan.
1. Zach Addy

Bones- Hidden

Prologue

As Special Agent Seeley Booth, walked into the medico-legal at the Jeffersonian Instution, all he could here was Bobby's car going past, but as he closed the door, it was silently loud. He called for Bones but there was no answer, so he tried her cell phone and he heard it coming from Zach's office where Brennan was laying on the floor crying her eyes out, Booth had seen the reason why a couple of moments later.

"Is this who I think it is?" Booth said with concern in his eyes.

"The shape, form, everything matches, I'm 100 sure it's Zach"

And with that Angela and Hodgins walked in.

"Sweetie, are you okay? What's wrong!?!"

Brennan moved out the way of blocking their view of a burnt Zach, or what they thought was Zach, the body was charred to the bone sitting at Zach's computer desk. It looked as if it was suddenly burnt in mid-type.

"Oh, is that who I think it is?"

"As I was just saying to Booth that "The shape, form, everything matches"

" Have you found cause of death?"

"No!" Brennan said crying slightly.

"Hasn't Zach just come back from Iraq?" Booth said trying to make a point.

"Yeah ... why?" Angela looking slightly confused.

"Cause I know this type of stuff" he said solemnly "Back in the days when I was a sniper."

Please review.


	2. Emma Monaghan

"Well…!" Brennan said taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, getting rid of the fresh tears that had crept down her cheeks.

"Hodgins, do you know, why, Zach was here?"

"No!" he replied. A moment later he had a brainwave. "Ohh wait, I do vaguely remember Zach saying something along the lines of working late on something, and that then he was going out to meet this girl called Emma Monaghan."

"Okay," Brennan said, drifting off into space as that name rang a bell.

"Hodgins, can you search Zach and see what you find, please."

"Angela, can you ring Cam and inform her the news?" Brennan asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah!" Angela replied turning a headed for her office, swiping at her eyes and preparing herself to tell Cam the news.

"What am I doing, Boss?" Booth said, with his 'Charm Smile' spread across his face.

"Me and you are going to find Emma and ask her what she knows about Zach," Brennan informed him.

"Okay," he said, guiding her out the office.

"But first I need to go to my office to get my jacket, I'm a little chilly," she whispered, running her hand over her bare arm.

"Okay, off we go to your office," he said, leading her by the elbow.

"If anyone needs me I'll be on my cell. Keep me posted," Brennan said, shouting the last few words as they exited the Zach's office and turned the corner.

Brennan and Booth walked out the Jeffersonian, got into the SUV, and drove the FBI to find out where this Emma lived. Once they found her address, Brennan remembered she'd forgotten something at the Jeffersonian. They were on their way back when they spotted Emma. The nearest place they could talk was the 'Royal Diner'.

"Hi… sorry to bother you but by any chance are you Emma Monaghan?" Booth asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes!" Emma replied, a worried look appearing on her face.

"I'm Agent Booth with the FBI, and this here is Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

"Did you know Zach Addy by any chance?" Brennan choked.

"Yes, he's my brother, has something happened? We were going to have a meal last night and catch up on things, but he never called to finally arrange anything," she said, looking very scared with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, but your brother's remains were found yesterday," Booth said, clutching Brennan's hand in an attempt to comfort both girls.

"We…we are…" Brennan gagged.

"We are sorry for your loss." Booth finished Brennan's sentence for her

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Booth asked, with a crying Brennan on his shoulder.

* * *

"What a rough day we've had," Brennan muttered.

"Yeah! I know" Booth said, finding somewhere to sit so they can drink their coffee.

"Do you want to sit here?" Booth asked, pointing at the bench to his right.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Brennan mumbled.

Once they'd sat down, Brennan hugged Booth, only separating when Booth wanted a sip of his coffee.

"Bones, what was that for?" he asked, feeling all child-like and excited inside.

"For today. I really needed you and... well thank you for being there Booth," Brennan whispered, giving Booth a massive grin that just said 'THANKYOU!'.

"You're welcome, Bones. And anyway I know you'd do the same for me."

They sat there in silence for a moment while they both took a swig of their coffee. Brennan felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a woman standing next to her; wearing a black shift dress with grey tights and patent black t-bars. Her long curly blond hair hung in tendrils down her back. Booth placed her in her early 20's.

"Hello Temperance, remember me?" the girl smiled.

**Thank You For Your Help Ellie you're a super star :)**

**Please review, it would be lavly.**

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

**Love You **


End file.
